


Got That Fire

by Yatterqueen



Series: #wedgiewednesday [33]
Category: Unlisted
Genre: Gen, no tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatterqueen/pseuds/Yatterqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not that I think my last two stories were <i>bad</i>, they just weren't ones I'm necessarily fond of. So, I returned to basics, found a place for Diana & Starfire (the original Pre-52 Comics Version, <i>not </i>the <i>teenager </i>from the Teen Titans cartoons), and I have to say, I'm actually much happier with the result. I <i>might </i>take down Collision Theory (and just handwave events), but MultiUniversal is necessary for plot purposes, so I'll just have to live with that one.</p><p>Also, I've found the seventh member of the villain's team: A Wonder Woman villain. Who, exactly, I'll leave as a mystery.  Anyway, because I feel these stories are better, I'll be wrapping up that plot rather soon. As always, leave your comments about what you like, what you didn't, etc. Feedback is appreciated!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Got That Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Not that I think my last two stories were _bad_ , they just weren't ones I'm necessarily fond of. So, I returned to basics, found a place for Diana & Starfire (the original Pre-52 Comics Version, _not_ the _teenager_ from the Teen Titans cartoons), and I have to say, I'm actually much happier with the result. I _might_ take down Collision Theory (and just handwave events), but MultiUniversal is necessary for plot purposes, so I'll just have to live with that one.
> 
> Also, I've found the seventh member of the villain's team: A Wonder Woman villain. Who, exactly, I'll leave as a mystery.  Anyway, because I feel these stories are better, I'll be wrapping up that plot rather soon. As always, leave your comments about what you like, what you didn't, etc. Feedback is appreciated!

 "I'm not retelling the story, Diana. I _just_ told it."

"It's funny, sister."

Donna Troy squints her eyes and fake smiles at her sister, Diana Prince, better known as Wonder Woman. "It's _hilarious._ "

Though she's being sarcastic, the doubled over orange woman writhing on the couch in laughter seems to be agreeing with her. Briefly, Donna regrets inviting her sister and her best friend over to her house, but not so much because Diana is cooking in the kitchen.

"Kory, it wasn't that funny."

Koriand'r, Starfire, shakes her head. "It _was_ that funny. I can't believe _you're_ fighting wedgie giving robots."

"It's not like it's my idea," Donna huffs. "I feel as if Rhea thinks I'm in some kind of old timey comic book where this kind of nonsense was not only expected, but encouraged. Gods, I wish we would catch the Joker already."

"Do you want our help?" Diana asks. "I'm sure between you, Kory, and I, we'd have her down in no time."

"The problem with that is that she has a whole team --"

"There's a Legion of Doom dedicated to giving you a wedgie?" Kory asks, grin spreading.

"Not _just_ me. And that's not all they do. Just last week, a bank was robbed by a large woman called Titania and her partner, Asp. Scorpio moved in on Intergang turf and took over. They _are_ committing actual crimes. It simply seems the way they wish to deal with us is by pulling our underwear."

"It's certainly better than murder," Diana says. "However strange I find it. Do you know why?"

"Mm, I have an idea. It seems to be all these women have a person they wish to get revenge on -- in a sense, they created them."

"What do you mean?"

Donna shrugs. "Apparently, Carmilla's given every woman in the group -- that we know of -- a pretty bad wedgie. In the case of Scorpio, it's head, Cairo De Frey, was embarrassed by Catwoman and Black Cat."

"They're looking for _revenge,_ " Diana says. "Interesting motive. Wouldn't you say they've gotten you back already? From the story you told."

"Yes, but... well, we turned the robots onto _them_ when we got free. Cairo received the worst wedgie I had ever seen, so I don't think we've seen the last of her."

"No arrests?" Kory asks.

"It feels cruel to, after the fact. Imagine someone brought you in with an atomic wedgie, or with your panties stretched out; it's a bit much, I think."

"So, just forgo _your_ revenge next time," Diana says and Kory nods in agreement.

"We'll see how _that_ goes," Donna responds. "In the heat of the moment, you want to repay them. You know how that is, Diana."

Diana nods. "I do. It's why you've never beaten me. I retaliate much harder than you do."

"Yes, well, as _Harley Quinn_ can attest to, that's no longer the case."

"Oh?" Diana pops an eyebrow. "What happened there? Last I heard she was giving you atomic wedgies as greetings."

Donna flushes red. "You _heard_ that? From _who_?"

"Oh, don't worry, sister. I heard it from Carmilla, who hasn't told anybody else. Perhaps aside from your mutual friends. I paid Harley a visit to ask for her silence."

Donna crosses her arms but sits back, slightly placated that it's not making the rounds that much. "Carmilla's coming soon, anyway. I'll have _her_ tell a few of her _own_ stories."

Diana laughs. "I look forward to it."

Later, when Donna stands up to get the door, Kory gets up behind her. Because of the way the Amazon was sitting, her jeans slid down slightly, exposing a purple waistband, and her friend saw an opportunity.

The realization of this (somewhat) unique opportunity?

Kory, 6 foot 4, grabs Donna's purple and white underwear and heaves to the sky, lifting her friend high off the ground. "Wedgie!" she says, grinning. "Got you, Donna."

Donna meeps, "Mhm," weakly kicking before she's set back down. She stumbles forward a bit, turning her head to glare at Kory, before realizing she can't pull out this wedgie through her jeans. Maintaining her glare, she walks to the bathroom.

While they were doing that, Diana decided to get the door and let the girls have their fun. She greets Carmilla with a smile.

"Hi, again," Diana says. "Donna's a bit preoccupied at the moment, but have you met Koriand'r?"

Holy shit. Carmilla's jaw drops when she sees Kory. _Donna just has nothing but hot friends, huh?_

Kory floats over and hugs Carmilla, her height and position off the ground meaning the young girl gets a face full of boobs (not that she'd ever complain).

Donna comes back, however, and says, "She can't breathe, Kory," causing the alien to back off and smile apologetically, though Carmilla's face follows after Kory's chest for a moment.

"Hi, Carmilla," Donna says, still kind of glaring at Kory. The wedgie was pretty bad -- some of her underwear is still riding high out of her jeans. "Did you get here alright?"

"Better than fine," Carmilla responds, her nose following the food Diana is making.

Kory floats behind Donna and the latter sharply turns away from her, making her panties visible to Carmilla and Diana, who snicker.

Donna just sighs and sits back down.

"Who did it?" Carmilla asks, leaning over the counter to talk to Diana. "You?"

"No, Kory," Diana answers, chopping some tomatoes.

"No kidding? An alien woman after my own heart."  

Carmilla doesn't notice Donna whispering to Kory, though she'll wish she had. The conversation went something like this:

_"I'm really sorry," Kory says._

_"It's fine," Donna responds. "Though if you really want to make it up to me, give Carmilla a wedgie."_

_"But I just met her. I thought you were only supposed to give them to close friends or supervillains."_

_Donna shakes her head. "Carmilla's an exception to the rule. Do it for me? Please?"_

And back to the present, Kory lackadaisically floats behind Carmilla, the latter leaning so far on the counter to talk to Diana, it's as simple as reaching, grabbing, and pulling up on a pair of pink and black zebra print panties.

Kory _accidentally_ pulls too hard, her nerves getting the better of her for a moment and causing her to act with more strength than necessary, and so, not only does Carmilla leave the ground, the waistband of her underwear reaches up to her neck before Kory lets it snap back.

Diana turns her head at the right time to catch a visual, Carmilla's twisted face of discomfort, Kory's apologetic look, Donna in the background a master schemer. Surprisingly, no noises escape Carmilla's mouth, though Diana supposes that's just because her voice raised too high; certain types of bats would be able to hear her screams.

"What was _that_ for?" Carmilla asks, as she regains her footing.

"Donna told me to," Kory admits. "As an apology for giving her one. Sorry."

Carmilla shakes her head and points to Donna. "She's in trouble."

Before the green-haired girl can march over there, Diana reaches across the table and holds her back by her panties.

"I'd put those away first," Diana says. "Easy target otherwise."

Donna throws her hands up in betrayal. "Sister!"

"It's too poor strategy for me to ignore, you know that."

She does. Donna no longer plays Civilization with Diana for that very reason; she incessantly offers "helpful tips" that border between legitimately helpful and condescension.

Carmilla stuffs her underwear back in her shorts, squatting as needed, and then she goes after Donna.

The Amazon flies away from her, going once above her and then behind her. "Be mature, Carmilla," she says.

Kory watches as Carmilla does not heed Donna's advice, grabs her legs and deadens it with her stinger, bring her to the floor face first, and then position herself on Donna's back.

The girl cracks her knuckles. "Alright, let's see what we can do."

Donna struggles, but Carmilla is firm in her position, and her resistance is met with a wedgie, driving the material up her behind. "Stop -- ow! Diana, Kory, help me!"

Neither woman moves to do so, Diana setting up the table and Kory just watching. Eventually, Carmilla manages to give Donna an atomic wedgie, the waistband hooked into her mouth, and trapping her arms in the legholes, leaving the Amazon in a very uncomfortable position.

"There. We're even now."

Finished with the table, Diana lifts Carmilla away from her sister by her shorts and sets her down. When she kneels down to help get the underwear off of Donna's head, Carmilla gets a devious idea.

She looks once at Kory who shakes her head no, but Carmilla pleads with her eyes and mouths "I'll do it."  

Kory gives in and floats behind Diana. She takes too long, though, and Diana turns around, standing with her hands on her hips.

"Don't even try -- hey!"

The plan was always for Carmilla to give Diana the wedgie, just so she could brag about giving Wonder Woman a wedgie to her sister. She heaves back on the star-spangled panties Diana's wearing under a pair of jean shorts.

Diana's pulled back across the living room, yoyo-d a bit, and then she stops and stands firm despite her panties being used as a (rather uncomfortable) weapon. They're wedging deeper as Carmilla keeps pulling, but Diana's no longer moving. She turns her head down to glare.

"Are you done?" she asks.

Carmilla lets the underwear snap back, making Diana yelp. The Amazon champion, however, still manages to maintain her intimidating aura.

Diana's glare turns to confusion as Carmilla attempts to just walk away; not even run, just mozy off like nothing happened. She gets a solid distance away, though not so far Diana can't just reach forward and grab her panties, pulling her back. She flies up too, pulling her in the air as well.

Carmilla kicks and fights, trying to pull her underwear back from the Amazon's grip, none of it working. "What if I said sorry?"

"Too late. Your aunt says this works best," Diana says, flying Carmilla to a coat hook on the door and dropping her down. "Have fun."

Carmilla's still kicking, trying to find some way to lessen her wedgie, though eventually she just hangs, keeping upright to better glare at Diana, who has turned her attention to Kory anyway.

"I didn't actually _do_ anything," Kory points out. "You can't 'get me back' for something I didn't do."

"No, but you did help Carmilla sneak up on me, so..."

Diana instantly appears behind Kory, a strong gust of wind following and blowing her sundress up. Quickly, Diana pulls on Kory's yellow bikini panties, making the woman fly up to alleviate the pressure.

"Diana, let me go!"

Diana instead flies up higher. "Not a chance. Stop flying."

The two continue this, Kory flying up to avoid the wedgie while Diana flies up to continue giving her a wedgie.

"Fine, no amount of flying will help you here," Diana says, finally, the flight battle she was just having with Kory stretching the underwear enough to give the Tamaranean an atomic wedgie.

Kory floats back down to the ground, grumbling as she peels her underwear off her forehead to alleviate the pressure the wedgie is putting on her lower regions. She doesn't attempt to go for revenge against Diana, seeing how that ended up with Carmilla, who's still hanging up there.

"Are you done?" she repeats Diana's phrase at her.

The amazon nods as she readjusts her panties, seeing no reason to continue a fight she was dragged into and summarily ended. "Come, eat. There's more than enough for all of us."

That's when it hits her.

Donna's still thrashing about, munching on her panty waistband.

Diana quickly flies over and helps Donna free. She debates helping Carmilla down, but ultimately does so. The green-haired girl retreats to the bathroom to adjust her underwear properly, that not having been a wedgie she can just stuff her panties back in from.

"What's with these old women being super wedgie givers," Carmilla mumbles as she leaves, remembering not only Jen, but her mother and Betty.

"Took you long enough," Donna says, fixing her hair. " _Gods_ , Diana."

"I'm sorry I got distracted," Diana says, pointing to Kory, who's still trying to adjust her underwear. It's been picked out just fine, the seat just feels different.

Donna says to her, "From experience, they'll never feel the same."


End file.
